Paper Luigi
Story Luigi, Mario, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were having a walk at Mushrom Kingdom, when suddenly, Bowser appeared and kidnaped everyone except Luigi. It was up to him to save his friends! Parteners *??? *??? *??? *Popple *??? *??? *??? Enemies Goomba Yep...your classical goomba. He's not much of a enemy, you can take care of him quickly. Stats *Attack: 1 *Defense: 0 *HP: 2 Attacks *Headbonk (-1) *Missile Dive (-2) Paragoomba A typical goomba, with wings. Not obstant, his wings can be a problem for your hammer. Stats *Attack: 2 (1 after losing wings) *Defense: 0 *HP: 3 Attacks *Fly-bonk (-2) *Headbonk (-1) *Missile Dive (-3) Spiky Goomba This time, they are immune to Jump, unless you have the Spike Shield! Stats *Attack: 2 *Defense: 0 *HP: 2 Attacks *Spiky Headbonk (-2) *Missile Dive (-4) Hyper Goomba Not your classical Goomba, y'know? He's much stronger, but the shape's the same. Stats *Attack: 3 *Defense: 0 *HP: 7 Attacks *Headbonk (-3) *Charge (+4 POW) *Superbonk (-7, only when charged) Hyper Paragoomba A normal Paragoomba, but he's charged up. Stats *Attack: 4 (3 without wings) *Defense: 0 *HP: 8 Attacks *Headbonk (-4, -3) *Charge (+4 POW) *Superbonk (-8, -7) Hyper Spiky Goomba A Spiky Goomba, but the hyper version. Stats *Attack: 5 *Defense: 0 *HP: 7 Attacks *Spiky Headbonk (-5) *Charge (+4 POW) *Superbonk (-9) Gloomba Goombas with a blue tone, because of living in the darkness. Stats *Attack: 2 *Defense: 0 *HP: 8 Attacks *Headbonk (-2) *Fog (acquires dodgy status, can also happen to Luigi due to expense fog) *Gloomstock (creates a tower with other species of Goombas, the damage is depending) Paragloomba A Gloomba, but with wings. Stats *Attack: 3 (2 without wings, 5 on celling drop) *Defense: 0 *HP: 9 Attacks *Headbonk (-3) *Fog (acquires dodgy status, can also happen to Luigi due to expense fog) *Gloomstock (creates a tower with other species of Goombas, the damage is depending) *Celling Drop (Flies to the celling, you can jump on him, but when he loses the wings, he drops on you, -5) Spiky Gloomba A Gloomba, but with a spike. Stats *Attack: 4 *Defense: 0 *HP: 8 Attacks *Headbonk (-4) *Fog (acquires dodgy status, can also happen to Luigi due to expense fog) *Gloomstock (creates a tower with other species of Goombs, the damage is depending) Koopa Troopa A simple Koopa Troopa, use electric attacks to pierce the defense or flip him! Stats *Attack: 2 *Defense: 1 *HP: 5 Attacks *Shell Hit (-2) *Shell Defense (+1 DEF, gets ready for Supershell) *Supershell (-3) Koopa Paratroopa Defense and wings.....he can be hard. Stats *Attack: 3 (2 without wings) *Defense 1 *HP: 6 Attacks *Shell Hit (-3, -2) *Shell Defense (+1 DEF, gets ready for Supershell) *Supershell (-4, -3) Golden Koopa (or KP Koopa) They are somewhat rare, but they have lot of HP, so beat him for many SP! Stats *Attack: 5 *Defense: 1 *HP: 9 Attacks *Shell Hit (-5) *Flee (runs away) Antikoopa (or Shady Koopa, or Sky-blue Koopa) They live in the dark, just like the Gloombas. Stats *Attack: 3 *Defense: 2 *HP: 7 Attacks *Shell Hit (-3) *Flipshell (If he is flipped, he gets in his shell and deals 5 damage) *Shell Defense (+1 DEF) Dark Koopa They also live in dark, and usually accompanied by Antikoopas. Stats *Attack: 4 *Defense: 2 *HP: 6 Attacks *Shell Hit (-4) *Dizzy Shell (can get Luigi dizzy, but he can also get dizzy) *Tornado Shell (Spins repetadely, causing 1x5) Koopatrol A elite Koopa class, which is strong. Stats *Attack: 4 (or 8) *Defense: 2 *HP: 6 Attacks *Shell Hit (-4) *Charge (+4 POW) *Supershell (-8) *Whistle (Summons other Koopatrol) Dark Koopatrol Even more elite, but there are only two in the game! Stats *Attack: 6 (or 9) *Defense: 2 *HP: 16 Attacks *Shell Hit (-6) *Charge (+3 POW) *Supershell (-9) *Change (-11, turns into a normal Koopatrol) Golden Koopatrol A rare kind of Koopatrol! He gives a loooooooooot of SP! Stats *Attack: 10 *Defense: 5 *HP: 3 Attacks *Shell Hit (-10) *Flee (runs away) Dull Bones He's dumb, and he can be easily distracted, but his defense is high, even though the other stats are low. Stats *Attack: 1 *Defense: 3 *HP: 3 Attacks *Bone Throw (-1) *Bonemerang (-2 to Luigi & Partner) *Multi-Bonemerang (-1x4) Red Bones He'S smartier than a Dull Bones because of his studies in medicine, which allows him to get bits of HP, however, the DEF is lower, even though he has a shell. Stats *Attack: 2 *Defense: 2 *HP: 5 Attacks *Bone Throw (-2) *Bonemerang (-3 to Luigi & Partner) *Multi-Bonemerang (-2x3) *HP recover (+2 HP to him, or +1 HP to everyone) Dry Bones Stronger than Dull Bones & Red Bones. However, he can't recover HP, but he usually appears in accompanion with Red Bones for the recover. Stats *Attack: 4 *Defense: 2 *HP: 7 Attacks *Bone Throw (-4) *Bonemerang (-4 to Luigi & Partner) *Multi-Bonemerang (-4x2) *Split (Reduces HP in 3 points, but makes a new Dry Bones) Dark Bones The strongest class of Dry Bones. Watch out! Stats *Attack: 7 *Defense: 2 *HP: 13 Attacks *Bone Throw (-7) *Bonemerang (-6 to Luigi & Partner) *Multi-Bonemerang (-7x2) *HP recover (+4 to him, or +3 HP to everyone) Hammer Bro Another species of Koopa. He's somewhat strong. Stats *Attack: 5 *Defense: 3 *HP: 9 Attacks *Hammer Throw (-5, chances of dizzy) *Little Hammers (-1x4) *Shrinkhammer (-3, chances of shrink) *Spin Hammer (-2 to Luigi & Partner, but Hammer Bro can get dizzy) Boomerang Bro He ain't blue like typical. In this game he's gray. Stats *Attack: 4 *Defense: 4 *HP: 8 Attacks *Boomerang Throw (-4) *BOOMerang (-6) *Super Boomerang (-3 to Luigi & Partner) Fire Bro With a pretty high chance of burning, watch out. Stats *Attack: 5 *Defense: 2 *HP: 7 Attacks *Fireball (-5, chances of burn) *Fiery Bubbles (-2x2 to Luigi & Partner, chances of burn) *Fireball Cannon (Launches 4 fireballs in a cannon, -3) Lakitu Your typical spinythrower in a could. Stats *Attack: 4 *HP: 6 *Defense: 0 Attacks *Spiny Throw (-4) *Spiny Egg (a spiny appears on the field) *Spiny Storm (depends on the number of Spinies) *Skydive (-4) *Reforcements (Calls other Lakitu when low HP) Dark Laktiu The same Lakitu, but with a brown-ish could and different looking eyes. Stats *Attack: 6 *HP: 9 *Defense: 0 Attacks *Skyblue Spiny (-6) *Skyblue Spiny Egg (a skyblue spiny appears on the field) *Skyblue Spiny Storm (depends on the number of Skyblue Spinies) *Skydive (-6) *Reforcements (Calls other Lakitu when low HP) *Charge (+2 POW) *Thunder (-8, chances of paralysis) Category:Fan Games Category:Luigi Games